The Perfect Man
by Ehlonna
Summary: Just a short one shot about Hermione and Ron...I woke up in the middle of the night to write this, so you better read it! I think it's cute, maybe...


Ok, I dunno why I am up writing this. It's like 3 A.M. ( ok, it's really 12:45 A.M., but I'm still tired) and I woke up to write this, cause I guess I dreamed it and now I have to write it…Oh well, I expect some reviews for this!!

**ONE SHOT ONLY, THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, plots, ect.

**The Perfect Man**

Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger were sitting in Hermione's apartment. Tonight Ron was going to ask Hermione the big question: would she marry him?

Needless to say, he was a nervous wreck. He had taken her out to dinner earlier, but didn't have the guts to ask her at the restaurant. Now, he was pacing back and fourth in her apartment while she fixed them some tea.

"Here Ron." Hermione offered him a cup, "Why are you so jittery? You haven't sat down since we got here."

Taking the cup with his shaking hands, Ron sat down on the couch. 'It's just like any other night' he thought to himself, 'Calm down, there's no need to be so nervous around her…oh gods, I think I'm going to be sick'

Ron took a deep breath before he answered, "I'm fine Hermione, there's nothing wrong."

Raising an eyebrow Hermione looked at him unconvinced, "You're turning green."

Ron's eyes widened. "I'm fine, seriously. Why don't you sit down." He gestured to the seat next to him. 'Just like any other date…relax, talk to her'

"Alright..." Hermione sat down next to Ron holding her tea cup; he was just acting so strange tonight.

"So…." Ron started.

"So…." Hermione replied.

This was just too awkward; he had to say something, "What do you girls talk about at your slumber parties?" 'Nice, Ron. What a stupid thing to say! She's really going to think your bright now.'

Hermione looked at him surprised, but answered all the same, "Well, we talk about all sorts of things…I dunno, family, other friends, boys, the perfect man…" she laughed at this last part.

'The perfect man?' this got Ron interested, "So, what would your perfect man be like?" he asked.

Hermione sighed, and leaned back in her chair,

"Well, I'd have to be able to talk to him for hours on end about everything and nothing. We'd be able to have arguments, but always make up afterwards. He'd have to be respectful of my privacy, but still interested in my life. If I'm in a bad mood or having an awful day, seeing him would make it better. He'd do things, like leave me messages that say 'I love you' or other small things that would brighten my day. He'd have to be open to having a family with me. To me he'd be the most attractive man in the world; I wouldn't want to look at any other man because to me they'd be no comparison to my man. Making love to him would never be boring, but always passionate. He'd always be able to make me aroused; I'd never be able to turn him down..."

Hermione sighed, with a dreamy look on her face.

Ron's face fell, he could never live up to her expectations, "Well, you could have given me the shortened version." He said. 'Looks like I'll be returning this ring' he looked down.

"You want the shortened version?" Hermione grinned.

Ron looked up, surprised to see her grinning.

"You are." She said smiling, "You, Ronald Bilius Weasly, are my perfect man."

Ron stared at her, completely amazed and wondering if he heard her right. After a moment he smiled, stood up, picked her up and swung her around laughing.

Still grinning he set her down and looked into her eyes, "I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione said, breathless from all that had just happened.

Getting down on one knee, Ron pulled the little black box out that held the engagement ring.

"Would you do me the honour of letting me become the luckiest wizard on earth, by becoming my wife?"

Hermione smiled and pulled him up, "Of course, you're my perfect man."

Then she kissed him, and the rest is history.

**The End**

Well, I hope you liked it…sorry if it's a bit crappy, but as it is now 1:30 and I am dead tired I don't really care. I wasn't sure how to go about Hermione listing her perfect man, but oh well, this is good enough. Well, review and I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
